


Patch Me Up

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored





	Patch Me Up

Charlotte was sitting in the Man Cave reviewing security footage for a case they were working on when Henry came down the tubes. Henry had gone out on this mission alone because Ray and Schowz were both out of town.

Ray went up north to visit his mom in Massachusetts who had broken her hip and was in the hospital. Schowz had left a few days earlier on a vacation to Egypt. He mumbled something about the best worms being in Africa as he left the building. So the teens were the only ones working this weekend. Of course Jasper was upstairs tending to customers while Charlotte and Henry handled the superhero affairs.

Henry was holding his head and he let out a pained whimper. Alarmed, Char looked behind her to assess the situation. When she turned around she saw him stumbling in her direction so she quickly got up and met him by the couch. She helped him sit down and removed his hand from his forehead. She was able to see that he had a large cut near his hairline that was bleeding. She quickly spun around in order to retrieve the first aid kit and get him cleaned up. 

“Char, Why hasn’t it stopped bleeding?”

She hastily made her way back over to Henry while rummaging through the medical supplies looking for antiseptic and bandages. She pulled out a glove and put it on as she sat right in front of her friend. She tilted his chin towards her and leaned in close to get a better look at the damage. The cut was still steadily dripping scarlet but it didn’t seem bad enough to warrant a trip to the doctor. Charlotte sighed in relief and took out an alcohol wipe and said, “This is going to hurt.”

“Ugh great. Ok, just get on with it” Henry grumbled.

She slowly wiped the area above his right eyebrow while Henry flinched and grabbed her thigh in pain.

“Calm down you big baby” Char mumbled under her breath.

Clearly hearing her since they were so close Henry let out an indignant scoff. “I’d like to see how you respond when it feels as if someone is rubbing salt into your open wound.”

Pausing her ministrations, the curly haired girl looked at her friend with lifted eyebrows. After a few seconds of silence the blonde boy conceded and said “Okay yeah I’m sure you would be perfectly fine.”

Chuckling, Charlotte hummed in agreement. She sprayed his wound with an anti bacterial spray which caused Henry to squeeze her thigh again. After placing two butterfly suture bandages over the cut she pulled away from her bestie and gave him a distracted “All Done.”

As she took off the glove and starting putting away the materials she noticed that Henry hadn’t said anything. Zipping up the kit, she looked up and noticed that he was just staring at her. Offering a confused, “What?” she gave her friend her full attention.

Henry let out a raspy “Nothing. Thanks Char” and gave the dark skinned beauty a small smile.

“No problem. Anytime” she replied with a minuscule smile as well. As she was about to stand up she realized that her friend was still touching her thigh, which was bare since she had decided to wear shorts that day. 

Since she was no longer concentrated on making sure Henry didn’t bleed out all over the Man Cave she was more acutely aware of the simple contact. She hadn’t even registered that his hand was still there. Now that there was nothing else taking all of her focus, she felt her friend rubbing small circles into her skin with his thumb. A chill went up her spine and her body felt slightly tingly all over. 

She didn’t realize it but she was staring at his hand and when Henry noticed her gaze he cleared his throat and gave a flustered, “Sorry, Char, I hadn’t even noticed that I was touching you. Um. Sorry.”

Looking at the blonde haired boy she smiled at his awkwardness and replied with, “It’s fine Henry. You can always touch me.”

Smirking, Henry rebutted with a sly “Always?”

Realizing how that came off unintentionally sexual she gave an exasperated “You know what I mean.”

“You mean like this?” Scooting closer to her Henry put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sure” Charlotte replied.

“Or this?” Henry asked.

He slowly ran his hand all the way down her arm until he reached her fingers where he proceeded to interlace theirs together.

Stammering, Charlotte gave a soft “Y-Yeah, that’s okay” while glancing at their entwined digits. Looking back up at Henry she noticed that he was staring at her like he was trying to read her mind. She met his intense gaze and took in his handsome features. His soulful eyes, his sharp jaw, his plump pink lips. She couldn’t deny that her best friend was attractive.

Henry gazes into Charlotte’s beautiful eyes and slowly leans towards her and murmurs, “What about this?” then presses his lips against hers softly.

The kiss made goosebumps erupt all over her skin as she tasted his orange creamsicle flavored chapstick. He untangled their hands so that he could cup her jaw. 

Meanwhile Charlotte wound her arms around his shoulders. He took his other hand and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Without breaking the kiss, she took the initiative and decided to straddle his lap. When she was fully seated against him they both moaned against each other’s lips simultaneously. 

The passionate kiss continued for what felt like hours but could have only been a few minutes. Charlotte starting running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck and lightly scratching his scalp. Letting out a low groan from the back of his throat Henry continued kissing Charlotte as if he was a dying man and she was his last wish.

Feeling empowered that she could illicit such a response Charlotte pulled back from the kiss and watched as Henry chased after her lips with his eyes closed. She giggled when Henry opened his eyes slowly and gave her a playful glare.

She leaned in to peck his lips a few times and then told him, “You can touch me like that whenever you want.”

“Oh I definitely plan on it” was Henry’s cheeky reply.


End file.
